1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to foot rests, and more particularly to foot rests which incorporate an adjustment to easily vary the height of the foot rest and may also include an adjustment to vary the angle of the platform of the foot rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot rests are well known in the art. Foot rests are utilized for a variety of purposes. One of the most common is when the foot rest is used in conjunction with a person seated at a chair. A properly adjusted foot rest allows the user sit much more comfortably and in a more ergonomicly correct position.
In order to obtain the more ergonomicly correct position, it is desirable to have the foot rest adjustable in height and also be able to adjust the angle of inclination of the foot rest platform. The present invention addresses these two issues by providing for a foot rest that is not only adjustable in height, but also has a platform whose angle of inclination may be adjusted. Still further, a unique foot lock is provided which allows for the platform to either be locked in a variety of positions or be left in a position wherein the foot rest platform may articulate freely.